Better Than The Best
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Kaylee Blake is a WWE Diva who has been on the back burner. She decides that it's time for her to make her mark in the company. She takes the Championship from AJ Lee. She has had a hard life but she doesn't let it take her down. she fights it. She is doing all this while she is the newest member of the Shield. She is also fighting her feelings for their leader Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kaylee Blake **

-Kaylee Blake-

Pulling my light brown hair into a pony and looked in the mirror. "Lookin' good Kay" my friend Brad Maddox said walking in the bathroom.

"Thanks Brad It takes a lot to look this good" I say to him with a smile on my face. "I know Brad you are just jealous that you can't look this good everyday" I say to him with a laugh. Turning and facing him he smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a morning hug.

"I know you think that but it really takes a long time to get this good looking." He said to me in my ear. I pulled away and walked out of the bathroom.

"So what is planned for me on Raw tonight" I asked him. I always liked to be informed so I could prepare for the match. Plus Brad was the General Manager.

"Maybe I will put you against The Shield so they can whip you into shape" He said laughing.

"Very funny Brad" I say to him. I didn't want to mess with them.

"Brie Bella Tonight" He said. I nodded.

"Sounds fine, so what are your plans till tonight" I asked him.

"Well I am going to the gym for a while we could work on some moves if you wanted." He said.

"No I have plans and it just gives you an excuse to touch my body." I say to him.

"You know me so well Kay" He said.

I know I mean I am hot and all the guys want me" I say to him even though I know it's not the truth.

"Completely true" he said.

"Now out I have to get ready for the day" I say pushing him out the door.

"So I'll see you in the gym in twenty" he asked me.

"Can't already showered and did my hair" I say. "Goodbye Brad" I say to him closing the door.

"Okay see you later" he said. I walked over to my bag and picked out an outfit for the day. A pair of Skinny jeans and black T-shirt, I put my shoes on next. I really didn't have plans today I just wanted to get to the arena. I wanted to have enough time to prepare for the night.

I grabbed my keys and my duffle bag. I locked my hotel room door and made sure that I had my key card. I got to my car. I got in and started her up. I turned the radio on and started singing to the radio. I love music all I did was mostly train and listen to my music. My fingers tapped the steering wheel while I drove. I pulled into the arena parking garage and cut the engine. I grab my bag and head to the Diva's locker room.

I open the door and see Aj Lee was here as well preparing for the night as well. "Hey Aj" I say to her she turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Kaylee" she said she skips over and wraps me in a hug when she pulled away she pulled me to the bench. I sat down next to her.

"Kaylee I know you know that I am dating Phil Brooks do you think I should" She asked me I never knew why she asked me I wasn't one who ever had a successful relationship.

"Are you happy with him" I asked her.

"Yeah I am" She said smiling.

"Then he is good for you I am sorry I am not good with these things." I tell her she nods.

"I know that but you are my friend and you have to approve of the guys I date and I'll do the same if you ever get a boyfriend" She said laughing.

"Hmm yeah" I laugh with her. "I am better alone I don't do relationships I have had a hard life" I say to her. "I have issues" I add.

I come from a broken family. Mother dead, Father was an alcoholic and I was bounced around in foster care for my high school years. I have had to make my own life and I did exactly that. I am where I am because I worked hard and gave my all into this career. I have trained since I was in high school. Learning everything I could because I had to. I had to find a way to make my career. I wrestled in the independent circuit for years before FCW and NXT and now finally the main roster. My whole life has been dedicated to my career I wouldn't change my career choice ever. This is what I wanted to do.

"Maybe you could date Brad Maddox, you guys are close" Aj Said.

"No we are just friends Aj and I would never look at him that way." I say she smiles.

"Okay Kaylee" She says. "You wanna go run some moves in the ring" She asked me I nodded she stood.

"Let me change and I will meet you down there soon" I tell her she nods and walks out the door. I open my bag and pull out my gym clothes. I changed and headed out to Aj.

We spent hours in the ring perfecting our craft. We got back showered and got ready for the night. I was in my gear and ready for the night. My gear was simple but I liked it. "So you know I am going to be going against Brie Bella" I say to her she laughs.

"You are better than both Bella's put together." Aj said.

"I know that" I say going to the door and opening it. "See you later Aj" I say leaving I was heading to hair and make-up. I walked down the corridor till I found it. Brie was there as well.

"Kay there you are" Brie said happily walking over to me.

"Hi Brie" I say to her she pulls me over and I sit down while the stylist started to straighten my hair like I always have it. Another person was putting makeup on my face. I sat here listening to how happy she and Daniel Bryan were. I felt a pang of jealousy of them. They had that happiness I knew I would never find they were happy and I was alone. I heard Nikki talk about her relationship with John Cena.

"So are you dating Maddox" Brie asked me I shook my head.

"No we are only friends Brie. He is not my type" I say to her. She laughed and nods.

"Alright Kay" she said. I like the Bella's but they could get on my nerves. They are my friends but Aj and Brad are my closet friends I have here. I mostly keep to myself. I never likeD to put myself out there because I have before and I always get hurt.

"She's lying you know we are deeply in love" I turned and saw Brad walking up he came up to me and put an arm on my shoulders.

"You wish Maddox" I say to him pushing his arm off my shoulders. He leans down and kisses my cheek I hear the Bella's laughing. I smacked him and pushed him farther away from me.

"I hate you Maddox" I say laughing he frowns.

"Our First fight" he said putting his arm back around my shoulders. I pushed it off again.

"And our last I am breaking up with you" I say to him. "Sorry" I tell him.

"Shortest relationship ever you are so mean Kaylee Miranda Blake" He said glaring at me playfully. He was pretending to cry. "I am changing your match to against the shield." Brad said

"Whatever Drama Queen" I say to him

"Brie looks like you don't have a match" Nikki said to her sister.

"He's not serious Nikki" Brie said to her twin. I nodded agreeing with Brie. The show was going to start any minute now. We stopped messing around and finished getting ready. We still talked through. Brie went on about her Bryan again and how their day was. I wished that in a way I could talk to Brie and Nikki about what they did. It was stupid for me to think that way but I did.

I said my goodbyes and walked to catering. I grabbed a cup of coffee and some food since I hadn't eaten much today since this morning at breakfast with Brad. Not even Brad knew how shitty my life really is and not even Aj knew.

I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I didn't like that. My family didn't care about me. I had some really good foster families but they couldn't afford to help me with my dreams they helped and believed in me but just couldn't afford it. I had to work most of the time and get time in the gym was hard when they closed at night. I never felt like I belonged anywhere till I got into the WWE. I belong here wrestling and becoming the best Diva the company ever had. All my idols were wrestlers. My first being Stephanie McMahon I was only fourteen when she married Hunter on Raw. Lita, The Hardy's, Trish Stratus and Triple H himself a man who took time out of his busy life to help me and I was grateful for that. I spent every minute in the training facility. I wrestled in the independent circuits for two years. I got signed with FCW and worked on my in ring skills even more. I have improved greatly and it was thanks to me and Triple H. I owed him a lot but I got here on my own. I wasn't born into this business I was made for it. It was what I was good at.

I finished my food and went to throw my garbage away. Now that I ate I felt better. The show had started and my match was third tonight.

I got back to the locker room to see the Twins were talking Eva Marie and JoJo. Eva was a bit of a bitch and I hated her. JoJo is sweet and should still be in training. I didn't start wrestling in the Indy's till I was twenty one.

"Hey Kaylee" Eva said to me with a smile.

"Hello" I say to going to my bag and talking out my leather fingerless gloves.

"So you and Brad Maddox are dating" She asked me.

"No who told you that" I asked her.

"Brad did when I asked him" She said I looked at her.

"He is lying we are nothing but friends" I say to her. "And please stay out of my business." I tell her leaving the room and closing the door but I heard her say something else.

"What a bitch" She said. I pushed the door back open and lunged at her. Tackling her to the ground, my fists connecting to her face, I guess you can say I have a short temper. I felt Brie and Nikki pulling me away.

"Don't ever talk about me like that again. I can't stand rookies who think they can do whatever they want especially because they are on a reality show." I screamed at her. Brie Bella was holding me back. I got away and went at her again.

"Okay Ladies I have an idea why don't you take this to the ring" Brad said. "Match change Brie Bella and My dear Kaylee against Eva Marie and Natalya" Brad said walking away.

"Works for me better change Eva" I say leaving the room. Brie and Nikki following me, we stopped at the gorilla.

"I don't like her either you know Kay" Brie said her twin nodded.

"She doesn't deserve anything that she has gotten she can't even wrestle half way descent" Nikki said.

"Yeah well she is here and we just have to put her in her place. I know I haven't been here that long but I still have a hell of a lot more experience than she does." I say to them they nodded.

"And we like you" Brie said to me. Eva came over in her gear she was glaring at me. I smirked at her.

"Okay Kaylee time for you to go" Brie said pushing me out to the stage. My theme blared through the arena the fans going crazy. I ran out and stopped at the ramp. I then ran down the ramp and jumped on the apron and grabbing ropes. I use them and jump in the ring. Landing on the other side of the ropes, I climbed the turnbuckle and pointed to my fans. I jumped down as Brie came out with Nikki. Brie entered the ring and stood next to me and Nikki stayed outside of the ring.

Natalya's theme played and she was walking out with Eva at her side. I smirked at Eva she looked scared. She wanted to mess with me so now she will have to pay for her mistake after this she won't ever bother me again. The got into the ring and it was me and Eva Natalya knew this girl needed to be taught a lesson. We locked in the middle of the ring I pushed her into the ropes and she bounced back to me I hit her down with my bicep. She landed hard on the mat. This was going to be a short match. I pulled her by the hair and lifted her and connected her back with my knee. She screamed out in pain. She rolled away from me trying to get to Natalya but I didn't let her get anywhere. I pulled her back to the middle of the ring I set her up for the pedigree. I hit it. I rolled her over and went to Brie. I tagged her in. she went on the attack on Eva Marie. She picked the dazed Eva Marie up and hit the neck breaker. She rolled Eva over and went for the cover. 1-2-3 and it was over.

I walked in the ring and tackled Brie in a hug. Nikki got in the ring as well and hugged us both. I pulled away and kicked Eva out of the ring. "Here are your winners Kaylee Blake and Brie Bella" Lillian Garcia said I walked back to the twins. The referee held our hands in the air.

We hugged again before we exited the ring. We walked up with our arm wrapped around each other's waists. We got backstage and found Brad Maddox standing there. "This is your fault" I say to him poking him in the chest.

"I made this match for you" He said rubbing the spot where I poked his chest. "And that was one hell of an ass kicking" Brad said.

"It was short match but I feel better now" I say. "Oh and Brad next time you spread around that we are dating it will be you getting your ass kicked understand" I tell him I walked past with the Bella's close behind me. We got back to the locker room.

"You both kicked ass tonight" Nikki said.

"Thanks it was we do best" I say smiling. I change back into my day clothes and find the Bella's were watching Daniel Bryan on the TV he was one on one with Dean Ambrose. I watched Dean move in the ring he is good I'll give him that much. I left the locker room and found another monitor to watch the match on. Dean Ambrose why was I watching him when I should be watching Bryan for my friends, I was confused.

"Watching the match" a voice asked me I turned and saw Edge. I forgot he was here. I have always respected Edge; he was great in the ring. Wrestling has always been my release from my life.

"Yeah I since I don't have anything else to do" I say to him. Here I was talking to Edge.

"Good aren't they" Edge asked me. I nodded. "I saw your match. Great moves you have them down. I see a future Diva's Champion" he said I smiled at him. Edge just called me a future Champion and said I was good in the ring pretty much that I talent. I looked back at the TV and saw that Randy Orton just RKO'd Daniel Bryan. I walked away and started walking back to the Diva's locker room to get my things and go back to the hotel. But I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going because next thing I know I am looking into the blue eyes of Dean Ambrose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounter with the Shield**

-Kaylee Blake-

He had a smile on his face as he looked down at my five foot seven figure. He had his Championship belt on his shoulder as he stared down at me. In the Ten months he has been here I have never crossed paths with him. I have kept to myself but tonight he was standing in front of me staring at me. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes and how really blue they were. I swallowed and hoped he would walk past me but he didn't. He just stood there watching me. He was enjoying making me uncomfortable. He liked it I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. I looked and saw his partners Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were behind him. They were smiling as well. Dean lifted his hand and touched my hair. "So pretty" He mumbles. I felt shivers go down my spine from his touch. His voice was low but I could hear it. "Shame she's not the face of the Diva's division" he said. Wait did he just say that. My pulse quickened and my breathing became uneven. I didn't know why I was I reacting this way I was. He smirked one more time before he walked past me his arm brushing mine. I was still frozen but I forced myself to turn and watch him go.

I finally got my composer back and I ran back to the locker room. "What the hell Kaylee you look like you saw the Boogeyman or Kane" Aj said coming over to me. I stared at her and said nothing. I didn't understand what had happened between Dean Ambrose and me. Aj put a hand on my shoulder and started to shake me. "Kaylee what is wrong" She asked me I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I don't know why I couldn't talk. I have never felt this way before. I have never been this intimidated before in my life. I normally did the intimidating like I was with Eva Marie today.

"Oh my god Kaylee we saw the stare down you had with The Shield" Nikki said as she and Brie walked in the room.

"You had a run in with the Shield" Aj asked me. I looked at her again and saw the belt that hung on her shoulder the Diva's Championship belt. He said something to me about it said that it was a shame that I wasn't the face of the Diva's division I wanted it.

"Yes" I finally say still staring at the belt I really wanted to be Champion.

"Dean Ambrose said she was pretty and something else we didn't hear" Brie said.

"Really" Aj asked I nodded.

"What else did he say" Nikki asked me.

"Nothing important" I say to them, I knew though they didn't believe me.

"Are you kidding me Kay it had some sort of effect on you please tell us what he said" Nikki said to me I looked at her and then Brie and Aj. My gaze lingered to Aj my gaze stayed on her for a moment then back to the Diva's Belt.

"He said I should be the face of the Diva's Division" I say walking past Aj and going to sit down.

"Really" Brie asked me.

"Said I should be the Diva's Champion" I say. Aj wasn't saying anything. I couldn't get his voice out of my head or his piercing blue eyes. As hard as I tried it didn't work he had gotten under my skin. My body shivered just thinking about him.

"I can't believe he said that" Aj finally said. "I mean you wouldn't challenge me for it I am your best friend" Aj said.

"Of course not" I say to her but it was business not anything personal and I would get the Championship.

-Next day-

With the night behind me I was getting ready to go the gym. My hair was up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I leaned down and tied my tennis shoes. I stood and headed down I met the Bella twins. And we walked in the gym together. We started on the treadmills. I started at slow speed.

"So Bryan is taking me out to dinner tonight and I have to find the perfect dress and I want you both to come with me" Brie said. "Maybe we could find you a dress that will impress Dean Ambrose" She said to me.

"I don't wear dresses." I say shaking my head. I speed up the treadmill.

"Oh come on we both saw how he was looking at you Kaylee. He wanted you I could feel the chemistry from where we were standing" Nikki said I tried to ignore them I was trying to forget it happened but they wouldn't let me.

"Hey Nikki isn't that Dean coming this way" Brie said I looked in the direction she was and saw nobody.

"See you like him" Brie said. She tricked me.

"We knew it" Nikki said. I didn't pay them any attention. I focused on my daily workout. I sped up the machine to the next level.

My eyes were closed as I was running. My arms moving back and forth as I ran. I counted down and opened my eyes. I stopped the machine and went over to the weights. I picked a set of twenty pound weights I always started off easy and then went up slowly. I was always working on getting my arms stronger since I used my upper body most in the ring. I always kept my whole body in the best shape I could.

"Looks like you are thinking" A voice said startling me I turned to Dean Ambrose standing behind me. "Thinking about last night" he asked me. I kept my eyes down not wanting to look in his eyes again.

"No I haven't" I say finally looking at him. He was sweaty and his hair plastered to his face like he had been here awhile. He was looking my face over. He knew I was lying but I haven't really thought about him at all today. I was hoping it was only last night that he would approach me but I had been so wrong. Could Brie and Nikki be right, no he was a player I can tell I don't do well with players.

"You have been thinking that you want the Diva's championship more than ever after I said something last night" He said I shook my head.

"What diva doesn't want the Championship" I tell him. He laughed and smiled for some weird reason it melted me. I wasn't going for a guy like Dean Ambrose. It was not happening.

"True but now you want it more." He said. I tried to remain calm but my heart was racing in my chest like it was last night. Where was Brie and Nikki? I looked around and didn't see them I couldn't believe they left me here alone with him. Well weren't really alone but my friends had left me here alone.

"Of course I want it and I will have it" I tell him. I set the weight down and turn away from. I start to walk away but I hear his footsteps behind me.

"What do you want from me I have nothing to give you" I say to him I wasn't intimidated anymore. He leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him. "I am not that easy" I say turning around.

"I know" He yelled I could hear laughter in his voice. I grabbed my things and left the gym. I headed to my room. I threw my things down and went to the bathroom and started the shower. I wanted to get Dean Ambrose out of my head. I wanted his salvia off my lips. I brought my hand up and wiped my lips.

I started to take my clothes off when I heard my phone go off. I picked and up and slide the answer icon. "Hello Brie Bella" I say to her. "Thanks for ditching me in the gym and you can go shopping by yourself" I tell her.

"I am sorry Bryan called and I went to answer by the time I came back in you were gone" She said. I calmed down a bit and suddenly felt guilty for yelling at her.

"I am sorry Brie I am just upset is all" I say to her.

"It's okay so we still on" She asked me.

"Yeah I am going to take a quick shower and I will meet you downstairs in a half hour." I say to her.

"Alright, then we can talk about what happened in the gym" She said hanging up.

We had gone to five different stores before Brie finally found the perfect dress. She is currently trying it on.

"So what happened in the gym to make you to snap" Brie asked through the door.

"Dean Ambrose happened" I say to her I could hear her smile.

"Really what happened" Nikki asked me.

"Well we started talking. I asked him what he wanted from me and then he kissed. I pulled away and slapped him. Then I stormed off" I say to them. Brie poked her head over the door.

"Wait what" She asked me. "Let me just clear something up. Dean Ambrose from The Shield kissed you and you slapped him" She said I nodded.

"Was he good" Nikki asked me. I looked away.

"It was unwanted and not returned so I don't know" I say. "I am trying not to remember" I added but it was hard. His lips were soft.

"He is so into you Kaylee. I mean you are hot and a lot of the guys find you attractive. But you get the attention of one of the most dangerous wrestlers in the business." Brie said coming out of the changing room. The dress was tight conformed to her figure. It was black and had one strap that went over her left shoulder and ended mid-thigh. Brie pulled it off well.

"You look great in that dress" I tell her smiling.

"Really Kay" She asked me I nodded.

"Bryan is going to love you in that dress" Her twin told her smiling while I continued to nod. Good the Ambrose Drama was over and I could stop thinking about him.

They talked idly while I just listened adding my words when I thought they would fit.

Does love really do that? Make people happy. My parents hated each other till my mom died. All I remember about them is when they were together was when they fought. I wanted what Brie and Nikki had but I am too damaged for anyone and I was destined to be alone. I put my career first and I always will.

Plus no guy would ever want to deal with my past or my problems. It would just burden them. That's why I stayed away from those kind of feelings. I didn't do well in relationships they always ended before they even started. I have a lot of issues trust issues I have been hurt so many times in my life. I was better a lone no guy would ever want me despite what the twins said about Ambrose. He really couldn't be into me.

"Earth to Kaylee" A hand waved in front of my face. I looked at Nikki.

"Sorry I was thinking" I say.

"It's okay we are going to eat come on" Nikki said. We all went so Brie could pay for the dress.

-Later that day-

I was in my hotel room watching movies with Brad while he talked about his day.

"Shut up Brad I trying to watch the movie" I say smacking his arm.

"Ouch no need for violence" He said rubbing where I hit his arm. "That's it" he said he reached over and started to tickle me in the sides. I tried to hold my laughter in as long I could but I let out which fueled Brad more. "How do you like that" Brad asked me. I started to smack his arms and kick him.

"Stop it" I yell in between my laughter. My sides started to hurt from all the laughing.

"Shut up I am trying to watch a movie" He mocked me. I pushed him away and tried to get away but he caught me. "I don't think so" he said his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back to the couch.

"Come on Brad I'm sorry I hit you" I say still laughing. He stops and pulls away.

"Works every time" he said. I turned and saw that it was the end credits. I turned to glare at Brad.

"I missed the ending." I say to him.

"Does it matter you have seen this movie a thousand times already" Brad said. "You know how it ends." He said.

"So what I still like to watch the whole movie." I tell him.

"So how about that kiss with Dean Ambrose today" he asked me changing the subject.

"He kissed me and how do you know" I asked him.

"I walked in when it was happening. I also heard him tell Seth and Roman" Brad said. "You liked it I saw you melt." He said smiling at me.

"Shut it" I say to him.

"Come on Kaylee a guy is finally showing you some interest and you are fighting it" Brad said.

"I don't need a man in my life okay" I say to him. "I don't need a relationship alright" I added.

"I Still think you should take a chance and stop living in a shell. Take a risk who knows he may be the one who softens your hardened heart" he said standing and going to the door. "Night Kaylee" He said leaving.

Brad was right but I just didn't want to believe it. Sure Dean was attractive but we are completely different. I am damaged after all. No one cares about the damaged.

It was after ten and I was tired. I stood from the couch and headed to the bedroom. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I climbed in the bed and pulled the covers up to my chin closing my eyes tightly.

I am tired but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about what Brad had said to me earlier.

My thoughts wandered to Dean Ambrose and our kiss earlier today. It was strange but Brad was right. None of the guys ever paid any attention to me before. I guess they all found me intimidating, all but Brad and Dean Ambrose. Why? I have no frigging idea. He had to be messing with me.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was past two in the morning. I closed my eyes again and this time I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Night of Champions**

-Kaylee Blake-

Tonight I was going to leave victorious I was taking Naomi's place in the fatal four way for the Championship. I don't know why I wanted it so bad. I guess what Dean Ambrose said to me got to me. I wanted to prove something. I was new here and no one paid any attention to me. Eva Marie got more attention than me and I wrestled in the ring more than she ever has in her. I have a hell of a lot more experience than her. She didn't even deserve to be here.

Enough of Eva Marie I wanted to pin or make Aj tap out. I know she is one of my closet friends but it wasn't anything personal it was just business.

I set my bag down on the bench in the Diva's locker room. I opened it and pulled my gear out of my bag.

"Hey Blake" Brie said using my last name as she walked in the locker room.

"Bella" I say to her she smiles. "So I guess I am wrestling against you for the Diva's belt" I say to her.

"Yup only I am going to kick your butt" She said with a laugh. She was changing into her gear as well.

I am one to be ready for anything. Always prepared for whatever happens.

"You wish" I say to her. "Help me quick" I ask her she nodded and tied the straps around my neck. "Thanks" I say to her.

"No problem Kay" She said going to finish changing. When we were both done we headed down to hair and makeup. I kept my hair simple leaving it down only this time I had them add some wave to it. My eyes were outline with black eyeliner and light blues slightly bringing out the hazel in my eyes.

The show was starting soon and I couldn't wait for my match tonight. I was kind of excited for this match.

"So Kaylee ready to lose to Brie" Nikki asked me. I laughed at her.

"I am not going to lose Nicole I am going to kick Brie's ass" I tell her we laughed together. She smacked my arm. "Ow are you trying to injury me before the show even starts" I asked them.

"Yes that's the plan" Brie said laughing.

"No Kaylee I am going to beat you" Natalya said coming up behind us.

"Yeah okay Nattie" I say to her. "How's married life Mrs. Wilson" I asked her.

"Great, TJ and I are doing just fine" She said she was glowing. Even Nattie was happy.

All I had were the Bella's, Aj and Brad Maddox.

"That's good, tell him hi for me" I say to her standing she nodded. "See you out in the ring" I say to them walking away. I wandered the corridors in silence. I was hoping that I wouldn't have a run in with the Shield.

I didn't really want a confrontation with them. I found myself in the lobby of the arena where fans were waiting to get in the arena. Some saw me and came over asking for autographs. I obliged.

I got some good luck from the fan. I really was popular and the fans cheered me like they do Natalya.

I was signing a kid's poster when I felt a hand on the small part of my back. "You look great" the voice of the person said. It was Dean freaking Ambrose.

"Thank you" I say to him. I watched the girls swoon over him. I would to truth be told I am a sucker for a guy with blue eyes.

"Good luck in your match tonight" he said to me. I didn't get why he was being nice to me when I slapped him a few days ago.

"You too" I say to him. "I should get going" I say turning and walking away. I heard a pair of footsteps behind me.

"Kaylee Blake" he said he was in front of me now.

"What" I snapped at him.

"Calm down I hope you win the gold" he said.

"Yeah that's the plan" I say walking away from him. I picked up pace and made it back to the Diva's locker room. I walked in and found it empty. I sat on the bench and put my head in my hands. Why was I letting Dean Ambrose get under my skin?

I could feel the wall start to fall down around my heart that had taken years to build up. I took a deep breath and let it. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I wonder what it is like to be a Champion. Every Diva that I knew here and liked held the Belt at least once. I wondered what it felt like all that power in your hands.

I suddenly felt my shoulders being pushed. "I can't believe you Kay" I opened my eyes and saw a very upset Aj. "You are supposed to be my friend" she said glaring at me. "You do not challenge me you are to be my only friend and now you betray me by challenging me" She said.

"I am sorry Aj but it is nothing personal it's just business" I say to her.

"You are only doing this to impress Dean Ambrose" she said.

"No, I am doing this for myself. Like every Diva will be tonight." I say to her.

"Whatever you want my belt Kaylee. I won't let you have it" she said storming out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes. It really wasn't personal she was making it that way. Her attitude only fueled my want for the Diva's belt. I laced up my wrestling boots and stood up. I wanted to go to a trainer and get myself stretched properly before my match.

I am currently watching Triple H as he walked out to start the Pay per view. I respected Triple H since he helped train me. I loved it when he pulled out the "Are You Ready" always made me excited and it did tonight. However he was interrupted tonight and he did not look happy as he listened to Paul Heyman complain about the match he has against CM Punk tonight. I hated Heyman always have and his one client Brock Lesner.

Triple H set up Curtis Axle in a Championship match against the first person he passed when he got back stage and it was first. I cheered when Kofi Kingston came out. He had a good chance of beating Curtis Axle. I watched intently as the match progressed. I wanted Kofi to win he was a better champion than Curtis any day. I would like to see a change.

Kofi was getting the audience fired up for his finisher but Axle countered. The battled and Axle got Kingston down. He went for the pin but Kofi kicked out.

It is a good match. Each man was giving their all. Kofi hit the SOS another well known move for Kofi. He went for the pin but Axle kicked out.

Axle gained control and then the win after a good fight. I was upset that Kofi had lost but I had a one in four chance of winning.

"Hey Kaylee" I turned and saw my old mentor walk to me.

"Hey Hunter you looked great out there" I say to him he smiles.

"Thanks" he said. "I wanted to wish you luck on your match tonight" He said.

"Thanks Hunter I am hoping to become champion tonight" I say to him I hug him and walk away.

My match was next. I walked to the gorilla and waited for my turn to go out. Right now it was Nattie. I was next my theme played and I ran out.

"From Nashville Tennessee Kay Blake" Lillian said I ran down to the ring and jumped up on the apron and jumping over the top rope like always. I climbed the turnbuckle and blew a kiss to the crowd that was going nuts. Brie Bella came out then it was the Diva's Champion herself. She skipped down the ramp. She walked the steel stairs and entered the ring. She glared at me. She truly believed I was betraying her somehow.

The bell rung and the match started. We all threw Aj out of the ring. We all climbed out and took turns throwing her into the barricade. Brie then threw AJ back in the ring. We all climbed back in the ring. Brie drop kicked Aj out of the ring and clotheslined me and Nattie. It was every Diva for herself in here. I climbed out to catch a quick breathe.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" I looked around and saw Dean Ambrose walking down the stairs in the audience. I climbed back in the ring only to be kicked by Brie. She started to kick me. She picked me up and tried to hit a backbreaker but I countered and pushed her into the ropes she came back and kicked her in the gut. She doubled over and I put her in the position for the Pedigree. I connected and rolled her over to get the pin but AJ Lee broke the count.

She pulled me up by my hair and attempted to put me in her Black Widow but I countered throwing her down. I picked her up and Pedigreed her as well and kicked Natalya out of the ring. Brie was still out from the Pedigree I gave her. I rolled Aj over and went for the cover.

"I have my eye on only one Diva" He said. 1-2-3 the referee's hand hit the mat and I was the new Champion. I couldn't believe it. The Referee helped me up and handed me the belt. I held it tightly to my chest hugging it. I have dreamed of this day for years. I just won the Diva's belt. I looked to see that Dean Ambrose was standing and smiling. My theme blared through the arena the fans going crazy.

The music changed and I saw my old mentor walk down the ring. He was clapping the whole way. My smile only grew wider.

"It looks like the COO is proud of this young Diva" Lawler said.

"Of course he is Jerry she used his finisher." JBL said. Hunter walked in the ring with a microphone.

"What a match Kay" he said he paused before he continued. "I believed you when you said that you were going to win the Championship. You are the first to change a titles owner tonight. I see a lot of me in you Kaylee. Considering all the time I put into you and all the time you spent getting here. I respect you" he said. I walked over and grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you Hunter. I have you to thank for this you taught me a lot. So thank you again. I couldn't have done this without you and your trust in me" I say to him. He walks over to me and raises my hand in the air. I raise the one with the belt high in the air as well.

"Your new Diva's Champion Kay Blake" Triple H announced. I looked and saw that Dean Ambrose was standing there clapping. I still didn't understand why he was out here. He was staring at me much like last Monday. I looked away my hand was still in the air. Triple H let my hand down and I hugged the Belt to my chest again. My first championship since I have been on the main roster.

I walked out of the ring while my theme played again. I got backstage and was tackled in a hug. "Good win Champ" Brie said. I smiled and hugged her back. "Don't think I am not coming after that" She said laughing.

"I would be offended if you didn't" I say to her.

"That's mine" I knew it was AJ.

"You lost AJ the belts mine now. You want it back you have to fight for it" I say to her.

"Don't think I won't." She spat at me she turned away but changed her mind when she came at me attacking me.

"You were my friend you stole from me" She yelled at me. "I want it back" She screamed.

I felt her being pulled back I stood straight and looked her in the eyes. I glared at her. She started a fight she was going to lose. "This is mine if you want it back you have to fight for it" I yell at her I wasn't going to give this up just got back. I saw that it was Brad that was holding her back.

She escaped him and came at me again. This however I was ready. I crowd was drawing in. I slapped her and pushed away.

"I am not going to give you the time of day" I say into AJ's face she was being held back by Brie and Natalya. She spit in my face. "That's the last time you will do that" I say to her walking away with the belt on my shoulder. My head held high as I passed people I was given congratulations. I am finally being noticed and it felt great.

I got to the locker room and cleaned up. Right now was the match between RVD and Alberto Del Rio for the World Heavy Weight Championship. I didn't pay that match any attention.

I was champion now and I planned to be for a while. I wasn't going to give it up easily. I earned my way to victory. I spent all those hours in wrestling school, hours in the gym to get here to be the Diva's champion and I was not going to let it go.

I for once in my life I am happy and it took my dream finally coming true. I smiled holding the belt tightly against my body. I have sacrificed everything to be here right where I am now. All I ever wanted was to be here and here I was. Holding this belt in my arms I could beat Aj again and again if I had to. I was engrossed in my win I didn't notice the Total Divas standing in front of me.

"Way to go Kaylee" they all said I noticed Eva Marie in the back still upset from her loss to me. "We have to go out tonight to celebrate your first ever title win" Nattie said leaning down and hugging me.

It was strange before I won the title the only people who ever noticed me was AJ and Brad Maddox. I had talked to the Bella's but not a lot.

This belt was changing my life or I was just realizing that all these people really wanted to be my friends. I couldn't understand what was happening with me but it all started with the first encounter with Dean Ambrose. I started to let people in.

"So what do you say Champ" Nattie asked me. I am currently floating.

"Sure why not" I say to her.

"Great after the show tonight" she said I stood and walked out. I needed to walk around and make sure this is real.

"See you later" I say closing the door. I walked in a daze down the corridors. I stopped walking when I saw Triple H talking to Randy Orton.

Randy walked towards me he stopped. "Congratulations Kaylee" he said walking past me I nodded my thanks and made my way to Hunter.

"Hey" I say to him he smiled when he saw me.

"The new face of the Diva's division" he said he shook my hand.

"Congratulations I see you took my advice on getting gold around your waist." I knew who the voice belonged to it was Dean Ambrose. What is his problem why was he following me around.

"Thanks I guess" I say to him. Seth and Roman were with him. Dean had his belt on his shoulder, Seth and Roman had their Tag team titles on theirs. He didn't say anything else just walked away. Leaving me to stare at him while he left I didn't understand what I did to get him to be so interested in me. I most likely won't not have gone after the belt if he hadn't said anything to me tonight; I couldn't believe I still had it though.

"Kay I am so proud of you" Triple H said patting my shoulder. "You have trained hard for this day" he said. I nodded.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and all the hard work you put in me making me better." I tell him.

"You would have made it one way or another without my help" he said.

"I am truly grateful you saw I was good enough to come to the main roster and that is why I am standing here with this Championship" I say his phone rings and he answers it.

"Stephanie told me to tell you congratulations" He said I smiled.

"Tell her I say thanks." I say before I turned and walked away. I saw a TV and saw that it was Dean Ambrose vs. Dolph Ziggler for the United States Championship. I smiled and walked to the Gorilla. He came out for my match so I thought I would do the same.

My theme was played and I walked out. Dean had Dolph in a choke hold as he saw me start to walk down the ramp to the commentary Table with Michael Cole, JBL and Jerry Lawler. I smiled the whole way. JBL handed me a head set. I took it and put it on.

"What brings you down here" JBL asked me.

"John, Dean Ambrose came to my match I thought I would return the favor." I say as I do Dean is flung over the ropes by Ziggler. Dolph throws Dean back in the ring.

"Congratulations on beating Aj and winning the title" Jerry Lawler said I smiled at him.

"Thank you it wasn't even in my plans but hey I went out here and put on a match everyone wanted to see." I tell him my eyes never leaving Dean Ambrose as he moved in the ring. Dean had the control over Dolph. Dolph countered and then had the control. I barely said a word I was just watching the match. Dolph was trying but Dean got the upper hand and got the pin. Retaining his championship, the referee handed him the belt. I took my headset off and walked up the steel stairs. I got in the ring and walked over to him. I replaced the referee and held his hand in the air.

Seth and Roman came in the ring and tackled him in a hug. I stood there smiling. I backed out of the ring and he followed since Seth and Roman had a match next against the Prime Time Players. Dean led me to the barricade and helped me over before jumping over it himself. He grabbed my wrist and led me up the stairs. We watched for afar. I don't know why but I felt completely safe next to Dean Ambrose. He still hand his hand on my wrist. I didn't even pull away from him. I left my wrist there. My other hand was holding my newly won title.

Seth and Roman were really good at defending their belts. They were a great Tag Team. The Shield was over all a great team. I was starting to see the Shield in a different light. I looked over at Dean he was completely emotionless as he watched on. I looked back down and saw that Roman speared Titus while the Referee wasn't looking. Seth got the pin. I felt Dean pull me down the stairs. I found myself smiling again. Dean lifted me over the Barricade again. He jumped over and took my hand again pulling me in the ring with him.

We left the ring and headed backstage. "Why were you out there" he asked me.

"You came out to my match I thought I would repay the favor." I say to him. "Well I am gone goodbye" I say but was stopped by the Bella Twins.

"Hey Dean we were all going to go out and Celebrate Kaylee winning the Diva's Belt. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out with us" Brie asked them. Dean looked to me than Brie.

"We would love to right guys" Dean said. Seth and Roman nodded. Dean was smiling at me.

I had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night.

_**A/N: I don't know when I will update again my computer is kind of living with a partically broken screen so it is hard for me to type. I hope you all enjoyed the Chapter. Please Review, Follow, Favorite. Thank you for reading this story!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey I am sorry for the two week late update my computer Screen is fixed now and I can update regularly again. Enjoy Chanter 4. **_

**Chapter 4: Sparks Fly **

-Kaylee Blake-

I couldn't believe Brie Bella did that inviting Dean Ambrose to coming with us. She heard it from me too.

"Why would you do that" I asked her.

"Because you like him and I am just helping you along" She would reply. I still was upset with her. We made a stop at the hotel to change. I ran a brush through my hair. I put the championship on my bed and went back to the lobby with the Bella's.

"Stop Complaining Kaylee. You were out there for his match and stayed out there for the other two" Nikki said. "It's so obvious that you like him. All the while you were in the ring he was practically drooling over you" She said. "He wants you so bad Kay" she added. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the window.

"Hey miss sulky we are here" Brie said Natalie shoved my shoulders.

"Come on you beat me to win that you should be happy" She said I smiled she was right. I would do my best to ignore Dean.

"I know Nattie" I say to her I get out and walk in. There were a lot of superstars here. Brie was on Bryan's arm since he had just won the WWE Championship. So really it was a party for two new Champions. I saw Brie kiss Bryan. I walked up to them and took Bryan's hand.

"Congratulations I believe are in order for you Bryan" I say to him smiling. I have always respected him as an athlete.

"You to Kaylee" he said suddenly he was hugging me. He started to laugh I did too. I hugged him back in awkward way. I mean his girlfriend was right there. I pulled away and smiled at him he was genuine. I have been here a year and half and I never as much made any friends beside Brad and Aj. I just started making friends with the Bella twins.

I sat down and ordered a drink. I slowly sipped it I wasn't much of a drinker never have been. I slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Dean. "Looking good Blake" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him he was freshly showered. He was wearing a t-shirt with some jeans. His hair was hanging in his eyes. "Anybody ever tell you that it is rude to stare" he said.

"Anybody tell you that stalking is against the law" I say to him

"Do you remember I was invited by your friends the Bella Twins" he said.

"Doesn't mean you have talk to me" I tell him.

"Look I thought we got somewhere tonight." He said.

"I don't know why I came out there I just did. Alright so if you don't mind I am going to dance" I say to him. I finish my drink and go out to the dance floor. I started to move my body to the music. The Bella's, Nattie, JoJo, Trinity and Ariane all joined me. We all danced and drank our drinks. Nikki was telling us about one of Brie's many Brie Modes.

I was alone now dancing when I felt hands go on my waist. "You dance fine" he said in my ear. His touch sent shivers down my body.

"Why do you insist on talking to me" I asked turning around and facing him. My arms resting on his shoulders might as well get some answers.

"Maybe I like you" he said. "You have a list of great qualities." He says. "You are just intriguing to me" he added. I rolled my eyes.

"What are these qualities" I asked him.

"Well for one you don't let anyone mess with you, you are smart, cunning, conniving, and pretty and you have talent which is hard to see in your division." He said I smiled.

"Dean Ambrose thinks I am pretty the world must be ending" I say he laughs.

"You bet it is" he said. I looked around and saw Brie smiling at me with thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her. "So is there anything you like about me" he asked.

"No," I say. "I think you are rude, loud, and kind of an ass but then again so can I. So I guess we have that in common. Oh your hair I like your hair" I say to him

"Honesty another good quality to have I like that too." He said. I took a deep breathe; I couldn't believe what this guy was doing to my head. I could barely think around him. I let my breathe out as I stared at him. I felt my arm being pulled away from him.

"He has is bad for you Kaylee" Brie said I stared at her.

"You pulled me away just to say that" I asked she smiled.

"You can't see it can you he is watching us right now while talking to Seth and Roman" she said. "He can't keep his eyes off you" She added Nikki was nodding.

"Guys, you both need a new hobby that is not my personal life." I say to them the laughed and pulled me to their table. They pushed me in by Nattie and locked me in.

"Bryan can't you keep your girlfriend under control" I asked him he shook his head. "Great" I mumbled.

"Sorry Kaylee" he said I glared at him but it was playful.

Many drinks and hours later I had my arms around Brad's neck while we danced. Brie and Nikki were in their boyfriends arms. My head lay on Brad's chest.

"How is my best friend?" Brad asked me.

"Good my ugly Best friend" I say to him.

"Great" he said my eyes were on Dean as he watched me and Brad dance. "Wait did you call me ugly" he asked me.

"No" I say innocently. Dean stood and walked towards us through the crowd. He tapped Brad's shoulder.

"May I cut in" Dean asked please say no.

"Yeah sure I need to sit down anyways" Brad said. Dean took Brad's spot his hands rested on my waist. I felt the shivers again from his touch. My body has never reacted this way from a man's touch before not like this at least.

"Are you dating Brad Maddox" he asked me.

"No he is just my best friend" I say to him. I saw his face relax.

"Oh" he said. "Good" he said. I don't know how it happened but he was kissing me again. Only this time I was kissing him back. He pulled me closer to him and. My arms wrapped around his neck. His lips had complete control over mine. His tongue parted my lips and slipped in. I didn't know if it was the Alcohol or myself but I didn't care. I knew that the twins were loving this. I felt his arousal on my stomach. I heard a moan slip from his lips.

I pulled away for a second to breath. I looked at him and saw how much he wanted our lips to meet again. But they didn't we just stared at each other in silence. I had never felt this way before and I didn't like it. It was too much for me to handle. I pulled away from him and stared to walk away. I couldn't do this. He caught me wrist I looked back at him.

"I can't I don't know how to this" I say pulling my wrist away. "I am sorry" I say to him.

I went in search of my friends. I wanted to leave and go to bed and sleep this away. I found them at the door. "Ready to go Kaylee" A drunk Brie asked me I nodded. I really wanted to get out of here. We left the place and I rode with the Bella's and Bryan. I rested my head against the window. I lifted my hand and touched my lips. I am so confused. I don't know what came over me back there. A few days ago I slapped him when he kissed me but today I kiss back. I didn't understand why or how I felt this way.

I am damaged. I don't deserve to be happy. I stared out the window. I was glad that Brie wasn't talking right not because I was still trying to understand what happened tonight. Plus she was passed out.

I had never been kissed like that in all my life. Never by anyone, I had a feeling that if no one had been around that it might have gone farther.

I felt the car park and we all got out. Bryan carried Brie in she drank a lot and I could see that Bryan wasn't happy with it.

We all went our own ways; I walked to my room and entered. I let a deep breath out and walked to my bed. I sat down kicking my shoes off. I changed into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers over my head.

I could still feel his lips on my. I smiled. In the past year no one has noticed me and he did. I almost wished we were alone. I shook my head. No I can't think that way. I don't date not anymore. I closed my eyes and his blue orbs were there. I curled into a ball and fell asleep.

-Morning-

Raw was tonight I was honestly excited for tonight. It will be my first Raw as Champion. I had a busy day. I had been emailed my list of things to get accomplished before tonight. I felt different today when I woke up.

I showered and dressed in my jeans and t-shirt. My hair was down in waves. I stared in the mirror there was defiantly something different about me. I guess maybe I need to stop saying I am damaged when obviously people didn't think I was. I was getting tired of living this way in the darkness. I am going to leave the past, the past and move on. I smiled and left the room.

I walked out of the hotel room and locked the door. My bags were packed and I was ready for the next city. I didn't even have a hangover from last night. It was eventful that was for sure. I actually felt refreshed and ready to go.

I tucked my hair behind my ear while I waited for the elevator to come. I don't think I have been in this good of a mood before. I started humming. I didn't think there was anything or anyone who could ruin my good mood. The doors opened I walked in not noticing the person next to me.

"You look chipper today" I looked and saw Dean Ambrose standing there.

"It's a good day" I tell him.

"So I have nothing to do with that" he asked me.

"No, Maybe. Don't get any ideas" I say.

"I affect you don't I. You are blushing, you are nervous around me," he said. "You are afraid I will kiss you again" he said. I rolled my eyes 'as if' I thought. I looked and saw that there were six floors left to go.

-Dean Ambrose-

She was nervous standing here next to me. I looked her over I don't know why but I wanted to kiss her again. Last night kept playing in my head. She was so tense beside me.

Her dark hair lay wet and waved over her shoulders. She was wearing a black band tee with red skinny jeans. She was hot. I heard her take a deep breath. I loved the affect I had her because she had the same one on me.

Three floors to go that was long enough for me. I turned her around and crashed my lips on hers. She responded to her she wanted it just as much as I did. Her hands were tangled in my shirt pulling me closer to her body. My hands rested on her hips. I moved my lips against hers. Her breath was fast and her pulse quickened. Her lips were soft against mine. We pulled away when the elevator stopped.

"Bye" She squeaked picking up her bags and walking out. I smiled I was getting under her skin like she had mine. I couldn't stop pursuing her I wanted her to be mine so badly.

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I know that I am late but my computer was falling apart and now I have a new one. I am hoping to update more now that I can actually type my stories for more than an hour with my computer dying on me. I will have Chapter 6 up by next week. Read and Review!**_

**Chapter 5: **

-Kaylee Blake

I put everything behind me that happened last night and this morning in the elevator. I hoped that I wouldn't run into him at all. I had my first title defense tonight against AJ Lee who had demanded her rematch right away.

"So you won your first Divas title last night. How are you feeling" Renee asked me. I was being interviewed live.

"I am feeling great actually. I have dreamed of this day since I was a little girl. I come from a broken home. Every day I pick up the pieces and last night I was completed. Winning this belt completed me." I say to her as Dean Ambrose walks up. The camera focusing on him so was I.

I stared at him. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? "She put on a few moves and beat the champ with a pedigree. That takes a lot of talent and she has talent." He said I swallowed hard and continued to stare at him. Only hours ago he was kissing me.

"We think as in Seth, Roman and I that you should be with us. Last night was proof of that. The Chemistry was there Kaylee. The crown reacted well to you out there with us." He said I looked away collected myself and responded.

"There is no room for me in your little stable" I tell him.

"You are like the female version of me and I like you" he said coming closer to me causing me to almost stop breathing. "So, I am giving you to the end of the night for your answer" he said walking past me his arm brushing mine. It seemed like every time he touched me I shivered. I looked a head and walked away.

I found an empty hallway and sat against the wall. My head in my hands, elbows on my knees. I felt this way every time Dean Ambrose was near. He was seriously messing with me. He wanted me to join The Shield. That right there was out of question.

I was nothing like him. I thought about my life. My mom is dead, Dad is a drunk, and mean man. I was in foster care for four years. I am damaged. I didn't come from a wrestling family; I trained myself till I was signed into FCW. I was personally trained by Triple H. I wasn't handed everything. But it was the same for him. We worked to get where we are. I have been training since I was sixteen.

I had till the end of the night. I had to figure out what I had to do. I knew who I had to talk to about it. I stood and walked to the right door. I knocked and was greeted by the face of Stephanie McMahon. I smiled at her.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" I asked her. She nodded and let me in. I saw Hunter standing there.

"What is it Kaylee" Steph asked me.

"Well Steph last night some stuff happened. Dean Ambrose approached me tonight and he offered me a spot in The Shield." I say to her. She nods.

"What are you thinking" she asked me.

"I really don't know what to do that's why I am here" I say to her. Hunter walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I am proud of your success. You have fought your way up to where you are. All because of your decisions, you have to think about what will help your career" he said to me. "Do you think this will help you" he said.

"Maybe I don't know Hunter." I say to him.

"You will make the right choice" Hunter said.

"Thank you" I say to both of them.

"Kaylee that belt belongs to you. Wear it proudly. Do it justice" Stephanie said. I smiled I was glad to have Stephanie and Hunter in my life. They have been since I joined FCW Two and half years ago. "Good luck we will be cheering you on" She added hugging me.

"Thank you both of you for everything you have done for me. I will be forever grateful" I say.

"Go on Kaylee your match is soon. Don't thank us though we care about you. We are here for you whenever you need us" Hunter said. I nodded and walked out the door. I walked to the Gorilla position. My match was next.

"Hey Champ" I looked and saw Brie Bella walking up.

"Hi Brie" I say to her. I smiled at her. She was honestly becoming a friend to me and growing on me. It was hard for me to make friends but not with Brie because she wanted to be my friend her and Nikki.

"So, last night you and Dean seemed to have made progress in your soon to be relationship." She said.

"You are not going to give that up are you" I asked her she shook her head.

"No, Because you two are perfect for each other. Soul mates even like me and Bryan." She said. "I know this for a fact because I am always right." She said I smiled.

"Okay if you say so" I was not telling her what happened or this morning.

"I am here to help you. Look at my relationship with Bryan." She said

"Not everyone is like you and Bryan" I tell her laughing.

"I know that Kaylee I can still help you if you want" She said I smiled at her. I have been doing that a lot lately. Not that I minded it was a good thing really.

"Thanks Brie but I don't think anything is going to happen between us." I say to her. She turns and starts to walk away but stops.

"Doubt it, don't think I didn't see that kiss between you guys last night" She said before disappearing. I felt my face grow hot. Brie saw it.

"Kaylee your match is next" a crew member said to me I nodded. I readjusted the title on my shoulders. AJ was out first since she was the Challenger. My theme played and I walked out smiling. The crowd cheering my name as I was walking down the ramp, I jumped up on the apron and stepped in the ring. The Referee took my belt and held in the air.

The Bell rung and AJ was on the attack she came at me. She started off by hitting me repeatedly. I pushed her off. She fell backwards but she came back up. I clotheslined her and she got up this time super kicked her a few times. She was becoming a bit disorientated I hit her with an elbow a few times. I lifted her up and put her in my finisher. I wasn't giving her much of a chance. She countered and put me in the Black widow. I found the strength and threw myself backwards. My arm ached but I still put her in the Pedigree. I rolled her over and went for the pin. The referee's hand hit the mat three times. I won my first title defense. She lay in the middle of the ring like a rag doll.

"Here is your winner and still Diva's Champion…" Lillian Garcia started but she was interrupted.

"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lime, Delta Shield" I sighed I watched as they all walked down the stairs though the audience.

-Dean Ambrose-

I may be busy with Daniel Bryan tonight but I could always make time for her. I am enjoying getting to her, she truly was fascinating. She was watching me our eyes connecting. I knew that she was considering my offer.

She had a Microphone in her hands. She lifted it up and her mouth opened. "Stop there" She said to me when we reached the Barricade. "I have had enough of you coming out here uninvited and interrupting me. You are getting on my last nerve with you coming out here" She said her eyes were never leaving mine. "I have given your question enough thought and Yes" She said. "Yes I will join you and The Shield" She said I smiled. I gestured for a microphone.

"I am glad you came to a conclusion" I say to her. I jumped the barricade and walked the steel stairs to her. I stood in front of her. "I have a few things to say. You will be accompanied out here by me. You will be at ringside for our matches" I say to her.

"Deal" She said I smirked this time I tend to get what I want. I stuck my hand out and she took it. She tried to pull away put I wouldn't let her. I just couldn't get this Diva out of my head. She was my drug and I needed her. I bet I was the same for her she couldn't go a day without thinking about me. Our eyes meet again. I saw a glint of fear in them but it was wiped away when I leaned down. "Later" I whisper to her. I felt her body twitch.

-Kaylee Blake-

I wanted to kiss him again but I couldn't. It wasn't the place or time. "I would like you at the Main Event tonight" he said I nodded not being able to find words. I pull away and walked out of the ring. Walking backwards staring at him the whole way, I had to get away from him something happened between us. I got backstage and ran to the Diva's locker room.

I can't believe I agreed to join The Shield. I still didn't understand why he wanted me in is little group. "I say she is shock" I heard I looked to see the Bella's sitting there. "She wanted him right there" Nikki said.

"I told you that they are going for each other hard. It won't be much longer before something happens between them" Brie said. If only she knew what happened today. "Like what happened last night" she said. She knew about last night too.

"So you are going to wear that out to the ring tonight. I say you wear a sexy dress to impress Dean" Nikki said.

"I don't do dresses" I tell her. "I was going in my normal clothes a shirt and a pair of jeans" I say to them.

"No, that won't get Dean's attention a dress will" Nikki said.

"I told you I don't wear Dresses" I tell her again.

"Just this once listen to us. Try the dress on" Brie said.

"Wait I have an Idea let's take a picture of her in both outfits and let the fans choose." Nikki said.

"Great Idea, can you handle that" Brie asked me. I nodded.

"I guess let's get this over with." I say to them I spent the next ten minutes changing and re changing outfits while the Bella's took pictures and posting them on Twitter. The dress was strapless and stopped just above the knees. It was form fitting and leaving everything to the imagination of my body. Brie played with my hair and put it over my shoulders.

"I like the dress, Kaylee can you just go with us on this one thing for once," Nikki said "You look great in" She said pulling me to the mirror. I looked at myself and notice that she was right I did look good but I am used to my jeans and Band shirts. I am no dressy girl. I didn't wear them unless I had to like at the Hall of Fame ceremonies. I liked myself in this dress it might not be so bad after all.

"Thank you guys" I say to them.

"No need we are friends and this is what friends do for each other. Don't wish too much pain on my fiancée" Brie said to me.

"I won't" I say to her I actually like Bryan he is good guy. But I am on the bad side.

The main event match was next and I was standing Ambrose and Rollins as the match progressed. It was Roman vs. Daniel Bryan tonight. It was going good too. We weren't the only ones out here Randy Orton was out here watching as well.

I remembered before the match when I walked up to The Shield before the match.

-Before the Match-

I walked down to the main entrance of the arena. I stopped a few feet behind when I saw the guys deep in conversation. "I can't believe she agreed" Seth said he was smiling. I heard Dean Chuckle.

"I am quite persuasive when I want to be" Dean said. "She's not easy and that's what I like about her. She is feisty and strong and I like her." He said to Roman and Seth.

"Hopefully she feels the same man. A lot of the guys find her intimidating" Roman said I smiled it was true.

"Yeah I am too, I am getting closer won't be long till I have her all to myself." Dean said. I walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"You know that it's nice to talk about people behind their back" I say to him he turns around and faces me.

"Well I had no idea that you were there so it wasn't intentional" He said his eyes were stuck on the dress. "Nice dress" He said looking down at me.

"So, are you ready for your Shield debut" he asked me I nodded. He was staring at me and it was getting really weird between us. He leaned down to my ear. "You look hot in that dress" He said. "So pretty" those were the first words he ever said to me. I moved my face to look at him only to have him kiss me. I felt my body tense like it always does but then I relax and melt in it. His hands on my waist, I still didn't get why he was so interested in me like this.

He pulled me close to his body my hands on his chest. He pulled away, took my hand and pulled me along. We walked to the other members and their theme played and we all walked out. Dean had a hand on the small part of my back. Dean closed over the barricade before me and then helped me over too.

"Looks like Kay is serious about joining the Shield." JBL said as we all walked in the ring.

~Now~

Bryan kicked Roman in the chest continuously. Dean was all over the outside of the ring. I stayed in one place silently cheering Roman on. Cursing when he lost momentum and when he gained. Suddenly without warning I was on the ground in pain. Dean was leaning over me concern written on his face something I never saw before in anyone's eyes towards me. My hand flew to the back of my neck and I held it there while I stood up.

"Are you okay" Dean asked me. I nodded and winced my neck had hit the barricade and whipped forward. My neck was in pain my head hurt and I could barely focus on what was going on in the ring. I felt an arm go around my waist and help me walk towards the ramp. I looked to see Roman there, he was helping me. I felt my body being pulled away towards another body. I looked and saw Dean. I wrapped my arm around his waist and his was around my shoulders. Dean was pissed so that meant that the match hadn't gone the way they planned it on going. "Let's get you to a medic" he said my head hit the barricade pretty hard. It was pretty unexpected. His body may have knocked me down but it wasn't his fault but I could tell he felt guilty. This was totally out of character of what I knew about Dean Ambrose.

We were backstage when I said "Thanks" Dean looked down at me.

"No Problem Girlie" he said I smiled and I knew that this was the beginning of a really out of the ordinary. Right now I wanted to get back to my room to sleep all this away.


End file.
